


Protection Detail: Alpha

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Detail: Alpha

Leela of the Sevateem knew exactly why she needed to keep a watch on Toos, she just didn't really mind at all. She had felt a little pity for the woman, of course she had, by now Toos was very much hers. She hated seeing the woman upset. She had stood and kept watch at the doors until the Doctor finally left, turning to return to the bed, settling beside Toos on the bed, allowing the sobbing woman to nestle closer, stroking her hair gently. 

"Shhh."  
Toos looked at her through her tears and smiled weakly she pushed away slightly and bared her breasts to Leela, a needing, pleading look in her eyes. Leela half-murred and nestled closer. 

"Of course, sweet girl..."  
Toos murred wantonly. Leela smirked and moved to caress and tease Toos' breasts. Toos gasped and mewed.   
"You like that gorgeous?"  
"Yes, yes. Bite me."   
Leela emitted a low growl and bit Toos' neck lightly, her hands easing slowly lower.   
"My breasts, bite my breasts."  
Leela smirked but did as she was asked, her suckle gentle before she finally bit, lightly but just enough to mark Toos as hers. Toos gasped.

"Harder mistress...harder."  
Leela murred and did so again. Toos mewled loudly. Leela murred in return, moving to suckle gently again. Toos mewed and purred.   
"Mmm, you like that sweet thing?"  
"I like anything you do to me Leela."   
"Good girl."  
Toos mewed wantonly at her. Leela smiled and pushed slowly inwards, between Toos' thighs and set a pace. Toos mewled and spread her legs as wide as she could.   
"Mmm, good girl."  
Toos mewed in a slutty tone of voice and smiled at Leela. Leela smiled and picked up her speed. Toos's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she groaned louder still.  
"Come for me baby girl?"  
Toos’ body shuck and convulsed as she came apart.


End file.
